thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (Chapter 6)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 6 (Main Page) Chapter 6 Notes *Wright's log *Wright's log second part *My Dearest Visitor (riddle) *The Travels of Marco Polo (The Book of Travels) *The Book of Birds *Inscription under the statue *Gravestones *Note at the cave entrance *Note in the underground laboratory Wright's log (top) Kaufmann found this log in a secret room in Wright Manor. He remarked, "'Experiments, 1885'. Let us see... Hmm... Have a look at this. Be careful, there is a small key inside the folder." : Experiments, 1885 : 1st August 1865''Perhaps '1885' was intended. - Results at last. After many months of tedious observation, something has finally come from the other side. I heard the sound of footsteps exploring the proximity of the stone archway. This would seem to verify my hypothesis; absolute horror is the key that we seek. '' : 20th September 1885 - Now they have proven themselves useful, I have installed two new devices in the outer tunnels. I dare not go deeper. I have not heard it again but I know the thing must be still down there, in the dark. '' : ''12th November 1885 - Containment in the underground tunnel has been breached, ████████████████████ gone. '' : ''15th December 1885 - I have no choice but to abort the experiment. It can no longer be controlled. There is but one thing left to do. I will seal the tunnel and hope that the abomination remains forever entombed within. '' See also *Adam Wright Wright's log second part (top) Kaufmann found a note while Wakefield explored the basement and underground work place. He remarked, "I have made some progress of my own, mein Freund. I think this could help us dilucidate the next step in our search. Have a look." The note describes a conversation between Wright and a representative of the Playwright. Probably Alexandre. The complete conversation was shown in a flashback. The subject they are talking about is likely Hugo Ashdown. My Dearest Visitor (riddle) (top) Wakefield found a globe mechanism in Wright's library. Inside the mechanism was a sealed envelope. It was addressed, "To my dearest visitor". When Kaufmann opened the envelope, he said, "Exactly, this is another part of an intricate riddle. But to what purpose? To conceal something, perhaps? Or just the last acts of a confused and drowning mind? I am increasingly of the opinion that this is some mental construct - some riddle conjured up by the Professor's failing mind. He may not even have even understood what he hid." The envelope contained the first part of the riddle. Wakefield found the rest of the riddle hidden in various locations around Wright Manor. : ''Those seeking wisdom must first know their own foolishness. Reflect on yourself in the heat of passion to reveal what the cold eye of logic sees not. '' : ''- - - '' : ''Knowing yourself, you may look upon your master. Meet his imposing gaze and seek to understand what lies beneath. Thereby, learn the question, if not the final answer. '' : ''The question is the world from the peak of man's tallest tower. The answer yearns up to it from the root of life and time itself. '' : ''- - -'' : ''It is a Truth our ancestors knew and with stone silence came to un-know. '' : ''That only by entering the gnashing jaws of primal horror... '' : ''- - -'' : ''... will you at last know Truth. '' See also *Adam Wright The Travels of Marco Polo (The Book of Travels) (top) Wakefield found this book in Adam Wright's library. When he found the book, he remarked, "There is a large volume here, quite worn. It is an illustrated edition of 'The Travels of Marco Polo'. Perhaps this is the 'The Book of Travels' that Professor Wright mentioned?" When he opened the book, he said, "There is a mark on one of the pages." : ''We began our journey by crossing the unforgiving desert, always facing the setting sun. At last, we arrived at the merciful sight of the great ocean. We followed the coast North, in dear hope of reaching our home soon. '' : ''It was not to be. The King of the land we traversed had declared war on the Great Khan, so we were forced to return as we had come. We never set foot in that bloody land again. We knew there was a port just a few miles to the South, where we could find a boat. '' : ''Our sea voyage was short, as our sails billowed with the powerful Southern winds. We reached the most Eastern cape, and landed there. Our backs to the sea, we marched forth and soon reached home. '' See also *Adam Wright The Book of Birds (top) Wakefield found this book in Adam Wright's bedroom. He remarked, "There is an open book on the floor. 'The Book of Birds'. It is a compilation of legends related to birds. Some of the text is marked." : ''The birds were travelling to meet their King when they reached a crossroads. The wretched crow tried to lead them astray and onto the path of mists. : Many birds followed him and were lost forever beyond that veil. : Only the wisdom of the crested hoopoe and the prudence of the red-feathered robin could lead the remaining twenty-eight back onto the path of righteousness. Ever since, the birds have sung their praise, for without the hoopoe and the robin silence would have fallen forever. '' This passage seems to be associated with a story that Ms. Parnell heard while she was in the Veil. That story included the line, "Hoping for a sign from their gods, they set camp on the beach, where thirty birds awaited to meet their crowned.” It might also be associated with the sign near the coffin in Chapter 3. The sign read, "Eyes close, ears muffle and voices hush in the land that loves silence." See also *Adam Wright *The sign near the coffin (Chapter 3) *The novelist's tale (Season 1 Collector's Edition) *Inscription (mythical creature) (Chapter 8) Inscription under the statue (top) Wakefield found this inscription under the central statue in Wright's garden. : ''When the Four remove their masks of lies, the path to the grave will be cleared. See also *Wright Manor Gravestones (top) Wakefield found these gravestones in the Wickport graveyard. : "Bury my body with the salted driftwood; with the green seaweeds and the worn out ropes, where I can feel the cold autumn breeze". : ''- Gerald Beley -'' : 1810 - 1875 : "Farewell to those of you that walk beside my grave. Here I lie, my name written on stone under the sun". : ''- Mary Jane Bennett -'' : 1861 – 1890 : "Do not bring flowers to this place, for rum is all I crave. Now I rest under the same stars I sailed by when alive." '' : ''- Daniel Abberton -'' : ''1798 – 1842 : ''- Rose Carter -'' : 1840 – 1885 He also found a gravestone with no name, date or epitaph. The grave beneath this tombstone is in fact the place where Wright hides one half of the seal that gives access to caverns. See also *Wickport *Cemeteries Note at the cave entrance (top) When Wakefield first entered the cave behind Wright's summer house, he found a note lying on the ground. : Whatever you find down here, do not stop. Note in the underground laboratory (top) Wakefield found this note at Wright's underground workplace, near the archway. The note was also near shredded clothes that had a tag with the initials "H. A." : Who was gone will be back not the same, but somehow changed. Because that what lurks behind the Door, waits. And no one that has crossed through can hope to escape its blessing. See also *Adam Wright *Hugo Ashdown Notes Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:My Dearest Visitor